This invention relates generally to a hermetically sealed container or reservoir having a prepackaged, accurately measured volume of diluent disposed therein. The reservoir is of unitary construction and is provided with an access opening which is arranged and constructed to receive a capillary pipette assembly for discharging a predetermined known volume of sample to be mixed with the diluent in a predetermined known ratio.